Isaac Abrams
Isaac Abrams is the Baron of Hollywood. He had a very low opinion of the Prince of Los Angeles, Sebastian LaCroix during his regency. Biography Isaac claims to have worked Hollywood and its stars for decades. He has had major involvement in the American film industry as a producer/financier, even after his Embrace. His favorite actors whom he worked with include Robert De Niro, James Dean and his childe, Ash Rivers, who was embraced by him in 1997. He owns a jewel shop which he uses as both a haven and administration center for his barony. Personality Upon first meeting Isaac, he is short and rude with the player. After they help him find his tape however, his disposition changes and he is more willing to work with the player. As long as the player doesn't spout Camarilla idiosyncrasies, Isaac is friendly and helpful to the player. Isaac patronages the Kindred in his domain and is seen as somewhat of a father figure by some of them. The vampire V.V. adores him, and sees Isaac as her adoptive sire and the father she never had, in turn, Isaac considers V.V. his daughter/childe. He is called gifted, and a "saintly patron of the arts/The most respected Kindred in this city.", and a "old gnarled tree that wrapped it's roots around this city years ago./He's a relic of an age long since past." by V.V. and Ash respectively. After Negative Zero became a big hit, Isaac and Ash's relationship began to falter, much to Isaac's regret. "Once everyone knew who he was, I no longer did." After finding Ash OD'd on drugs, Isaac Embraced him because he "couldn't let him go." It appears that Isaac is struck with tremendous guilt over embracing Ash (and the loss of their friendship), as he had both gave, and took everything away from him. "I don't think he hates me... resents me, maybe. I am his sire and he is my childe and there is a responsibility and respect inherent in that bond, even if we are no longer the friends we were." After visiting Hollywood and meeting Isaac, if the player returns to Santa Monica, the player can ask Mercurio about Isaac: "Isaac's a cool customer. Got that old-school, no-nonsense kinda swagger. Not too many like him anymore. He wears his animosity towards the Camarilla on his sleeve. Shame. Guy like him could've really been an asset." Quests Isaac is the main quest giver in Hollywood. These revolve around a snuff tape showing a young woman attacked by szlachta, dealing with a renegade Gargoyle, and another in aiding his childe Ash Rivers. Main Quests * Dead Ex - Isaac requires the player to go and meet an anonymous person and get a film tape that was promised to Isaac. * Snuff is Enough - Isaac needs a complete copy of the tape that the player brought him. He suggests that the player go and ask around Hollywood for any information that may be useful in finding a complete tape. * Going the Way of Kings - Having seen the whole tape, Isaac decides to send you to investigate what is happening. He recognizes the building shown in the tape, a mansion in the Hollywood hills. He sends the player to the mansion and tells them that if they're not heard from in a few nights, he'll march his own army up the hills to take care of the problem. Speaking with Isaac after this quest is done will net the player the Fae Charm item. Side Quests * Gargoyle Removal Service - After finishing the Dead Ex quest, Isaac will ask for the player's help in defeating a gargoyle that has taken up residence in his theatre across the street. If possible, Isaac wants the Gargoyle to work for him. * Hunters Hunting - Speaking with Isaac will reveal that he has a childe, named Ash Rivers. Isaac tells the player that Ash is unhappy with being a vampire, and asks the player to go and see if there's anything they can do for Ash. Trivia * It would appear Isaac is a very well liked and respected Kindred, both with the Anarchs and the Camarilla. * Regarding the Vampire Hunters in Hollywood, he refers to them as "murderous paparazzi". * Isaac seems to be attracted to men, as his childe, and his ghouls (Romero/The man who directs the player to meet Isaac) met in game are men. V.V. also comments how Isaac loves Ash. Whether this is romantic love, or strictly love of a sire to their childe is up for debate. On tvtropes.org, it's implied Isaac is homosexual, and his love for Ash is romantic and unrequited. * Curious thing is that Isaac, despite being the Baron of Hollywood, allows the Nosferatu to live in the sewers of the city; Gary being the Primogen for the Nosferatu and therefore affiliated with the Camarilla. "They respect my streets and I keep my politics out of their sewers, but I don't trust them by any stretch of the word." "I pity them, but I loathe their presence. I deal with them when it's necessary." * Interestingly, although Isaac says he's been behind Hollywood for years, this is inconsistent with the Los Angeles By Night sourcebook. In the book, a 5th generation Toreador by the name of Christopher Houghton is stated to be responsible for the outbreak popularity of the film industry. This can be reconciled in two ways: the first is that Christopher is no longer in power at the time of Bloodlines (and Isaac has stepped in to fill the empty seat). The other is that Christopher was so secretive, not even Isaac knew about him, and his actions were not his own but rather Christopher's machinations. Gallery Isaac2.png|Isaac's model for the videogame. References Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Vampires of unknown generation Category:Anarchs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character